


Nerdy Jocks

by LakhesisdiAngelo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Big Titans, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Freckled Titan, Gen, M/M, Movie Dates, Multi, Reibert - Freeform, Sports, Teenage Dorks, nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakhesisdiAngelo/pseuds/LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt and Marco are know as Eren and Reiner's 'nerdy jock boyfriends' and they try to do a lot together, but sometimes not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerdy Jocks

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh yes I wanted to do this, so enjoy

Marco looked around the bleachers at the students that _did_ end up showing to the Archery practice, their coach got permission from principal to do. He looked over every student's face then his eyes landed on Eren's face. Smiling he waved at him before one of his teammates grabbed his arm and pulled him over where the rest of them were standing.

While standing there the coach went through the steps of setting up their bows. They knew this information of course, but the coach wanted to make sure that anyone watching wasn't confused at their actions.

The group of kids, readied their bows, and aimed them towards the set up bulls-eye boards. The quivers on each of their backs had about five arrows in it each, in Archery practice they usually had more but this wasn't a usual practice. Which the coach was talking he was counting down with his fingers, making such he had his pupil's attention the whole time.

When the coach got down the zero he made sure they stared at him as they released the arrows all once. Each arrow hit the wood with a thunk sound. There was a second of relaxation before the coach called for them to reload.

They did this a few times, and they also did a few courses with their weapons, when a bell sounded from the school. The kids in the bleachers filed one by one down and back inside to go to their next period.

Marco wiped his face lightly as he moved to head back inside, Eren ran down the bleachers quickly and grabbed the others free hand. “Y'know that was pretty cool, Marco.”

The taller dark haired male, laughed lightly. “It's really not that hard, Eren, nothing to get excited about.”

Eren rolled his eyes as they continued there walk into the school and to their next class. Creative Writing. Marco nudged his boyfriend lightly and snickered. “How'd you even get permission to go out there?”

Eren smirked. “Oh you know, I told the teacher if I didn't go I'd die.” Marco glanced at the other and raised an eyebrow, slightly amused with Eren's answer.

“Jeez, Eren, I think you should join Reiner in drama.” The two walked into Creative writing, and sitting down where they usually do.

People filed into the room one by one, when the tardy bell finally rang the teacher stood up from her desk and went over roll before starting class.

Their teacher; Ms. Vicks, tread back and fort across the classroom floor, reading from one of the books she had been reading to the class lately. After a few minutes she stopped, put down the book, and began passing out papers. “So, we have another passage class, this is a creative writing, and we will get creative once again.”

The kids all let out a collective moans of frustration. Whenever Ms. Vicks gave them a project they had to come up with something with a ridiculous amount of requirements. She continued. “Don't worry you may work with someone, or by yourself. Here's the catch, we've talked about the many affairs of Zeus, the affair between Aphrodite and Ares, and the rape of Persephone.” She paused in her little speech, “But you will take one of these, and make up your own mythology of Zeus' many affairs, Aphrodite's affair, or of the one containing Hades and Persephone.”

Over the semester Ms. Vicks found it easier to let her students work together, rather than forcing them to work alone.

When she finally gave the okay for them to start working on the project, she sat at her desk once more. Once the teacher became busy with grades, and other things a bunch of students climb over desks to get over to their friends.

Eren looked at Marco and smiled. “So you gonna work with me, hmn?”

“Oh, no, Eren, dear I couldn't. You do nothing at all.” Eren rolled his eyes and pushed Marco over ever so slightly.

“Oh hush, hun, we working together or not?” Eren raised an eyebrow and leaned towards the other some. Marco snickered lightly and nodded every so slightly.

* * *

 

Reiner glanced over at Bertholdt, who was tapping his pen against the desk as he filled in the test they were taking. Reiner glanced back down at his test, and let his fall to the desk in irritation.

The blond eventually finished the test, and the teacher soon took up all the papers and sat them on the desk.

Once every settled and stop groaning about how horrendous the test was, the teacher gave them instructions to start working on the vocabulary they had for the week.

Bertholdt leaned his head to the side and looked at Reiner, who was flipping through the Spanish text book for the answers, he chuckled lightly and tapped his fingers against his desk. He had finished the vocabulary the night before, as he wasn't the one to put off school work as Reiner would.

The blond glanced at his friend, well boyfriend, and raised an eyebrow. Suddenly understand, he let out a small sigh, he was dating a basket-ball playing nerd.

Since they didn't have that much time after the test the bell rang rather quickly, dismissing everyone from their classrooms.

Reiner and Bertholdt made there way out of the Spanish classroom before the blond decided to speak. “You finished the vocabulary last night didn't you?”

The small laugh of amusment came from the raven haired male. “What did you think I was doing for two hours? Hanging out with Marco and Eren?”

Reiner snorted and let his eyes look to the side for a moment. “No, I'd be with you if you were with those two.”

The dark haired male rolled his eyes, and went to spin in the combination to his locker, setting his things inside for a moment. Pulling out his backpack, he placed the materials he'd need for tonight's assignments in the fabric bag. His head tilted slightly as he cast a glance to Reiner for a moment. He knew the blond would probably attempt his homework for about twenty minutes and then end up watching some kind of game on ESPN, or some kind of TV show. A small smile tugged at Bertholdt's lips before he actually spoke. “Hey Reiner, wanna come over tonight? We could do our homework together.”

The blond raised an eyebrow and stared at his companion for a moment or so, then he shrugged. “Sure, but do you really think you'll be able to get me to do my work?”

Bertholdt made a small laughing noise. “Oh I've got a few ideas that may keep your attention.”

A small smirk danced across Reiner's lips for a moment, but now he curious about how Bertholdt could possibly keep his attention, then again when couldn't his raven haired companion keep his attention?

The two moved from Bertholdt's locker after a while, only stopping at Reiner's to get his bag, after that they headed out of the school, and headed home for the weekend. The two begun a conversation about how their sports were going a such, then they got bored and let that conversation die out.

Reiner glanced at the others walking by, probably going home, or to work, either or. “Hey, Bert, have you seen those two dorks that usually trail after us?”

Bertholdt raised an eyebrow, looking at the blond for a few minutes, utterly confused. A few minutes passed and something in his head finally made everything click. “Oh! You mean Marco and Eren? I haven't seen Marco since Tuesday when we were studying for something, was I suppose to keep track of them?”

“No, I was just saying, I haven't seen them in a while. Eren usually comes and asks me for money when he's too afraid to ask his parents, or Mikasa.” He shrugged lightly, and shoved his hands into his pockets, letting out a deep breath. “I kinda miss the squirt.”

Chuckling lightly, Bertholdt pulled out his phone, waving it in the air some. “Marco did tell me they were watching V for Vendetta tonight.” A small grin crept its way to the taller males lips. “We can crash there little date, that is, if you're up to it.”

Blinking a few times, Reiner let his own grin creep to his face. “I knew you were capable of completely evil and devious things.” But he nodded, as if to tell the other: _'lets do this.'_

The two crossed the street, heading to Marco's house to see if they were there or not already, which they probably weren't. At the end of the day Eren was usually ready to go, while Marco, on the other hand had to hang back and talk with his best friend and Eren's, _enemy,_ per-say, Jean Kirstein.

Being as tall as he was Bertholdt could easily look through the window of Marco's house to see if they were in the living room of the Bodt household, they were not. Reiner moved and knocked on the door roughly, seeing this was the only way they could get things done.

After a few minutes of waiting a petite woman came to the door, when she opened it she looked at them with a small, friendly smile. Her face was one you wanted to see when you got home, she had freckles caressing her face, and her shiny raven hair was pulled up. “Can I help you two?” She looked at them with a smile that could probably make any gay man go straight, or vice versa.

Reiner seemed to laugh lightly. “Holy shit, this explains Marco perfectly--.” Bertholdt elbowed him in the side as if to say; _watch your language._ The blond coughed and held out his hand politely, and started over again. “Sorry, I'm Reiner, and this is Bertholdt, we're friend's of your son, Marco's. We were wondering if he was home yet.” He returned her gentle smile and glanced over to Bertholdt with questioning eyes like he was say: _better?_

Bertholdt gave a quick nod to Reiner and then shifted from where he stood. Marco's mother pressed a hand against her delicate face for a moment before shaking her head in despair. “No, I'm afraid not boys. I'm really sorry, I could get him to call you when he get's home if you'd like-.”

Reiner shook his head, and let out a hearty chuckle. “No, that's alright. We can always come back later, thank you.” When she nodded and shut the door he turned to his way-too-tall-for-his-own-good boyfriend and scrunched up his nose. “Don't scold me with those looks _ever_ again or I'll have you _begging for mercy.”_

Bertholdt suddenly became nervous, and his face flushed. He knew _exactly_ what Reiner was talking about, and he knew the blond wasn't afraid to do such a thing. He let a nervous smile twitch to his lips. “Yeah-- Yeah, what ever you say, Rei.”

Reiner stepped off of the Bodt's porch and raised an eyebrow. “What's with the Rei, Bert? Don't you think that sounds weird?”

“Oh so you shortening my name is perfectly normal, but I do it and it's suddenly weird.” He narrowed his eyes at the other for a moment.

“I never said that, but don't you think the sound of you saying Rei just may make it a bit strange, it almost makes me sound like a girl, or even worse--. You forgot how to pronounce my whole name.” Reiner moved and squished Bertholdt's cheeks together, which made the taller male look slightly annoyed, the blond continued. “Follow my lead! Re-in-er, R-e-i-n-e-r, Rei-ner.” He was pronouncing his own name the weirdest way possible.

Bertholdt moved to take the others hand off his face before moving to walk away from Marco's house, then he replied to his little blondie. “More like Rei-nerd.”

 


End file.
